


The Truth About Ash Tyler (Part Two)

by cryptolect



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptolect/pseuds/cryptolect
Summary: Okeydokey peeps, here's Ash's side of the story. More smut, more emotions, same sort of deal. Fair warning, this is even more sketchy than the first one because I have No More Time. But I tried to get a few different options in there for you thirsting Piler-lovers. A little bit of non-con towards the end.





	The Truth About Ash Tyler (Part Two)

Specialist Ash Tyler wants to punch Captain Christopher Pike in the face. Specialist Ash Tyler wants to smash Captain Christopher Pike in his stupid, stupid mouth. Specialist Ash Tyler wants to smack Captain Christopher Pike in his stupid face and then kiss his irresistible mouth. He wants to knock Pike down and fucking stomp him. He wants to hold Pike down and fucking fuck him. Ash Tyler... is maybe losing his mind.

\---------------------

Ash had felt so sure that Pike would come and see him while he was locked up in his quarters. He knew, rationally, that Pike would have a lot to deal with. If Pike did appear it would probably be for a very unpleasant conversation. But at least Ash would have seen his face, smelled his woody scent again, got drunk on those grey-green eyes one more time. Maybe, somehow, there would have been something he could have said that would have made the difference. But instead he’s here alone, trying to concentrate on a book of historical military campaigns, and going cold turkey for Captain Christopher Pike.

Tyler knows he has a poker face. It’s one of his strengths, or it was. What’s going on inside doesn’t usually show too much on the outside. These days that seems to be just one reason more why people won’t trust him; they can’t tell what he’s thinking. But he’s sure the way he’s felt about Captain Pike must have been written on his face in inch-high letters. He can’t understand why no-one seems to have noticed. When they speak, when they touch, he’s left dazed with desire. He's been doing his job by the numbers, his mind preoccupied with only one thing.

It’s maybe not possible for someone who grew up without a father to be unaffected by it. Neither Ash nor Voq knew their fathers growing up; in both cases because their fathers didn’t much care for them, one way or another. Maybe there’s not a simple correlation, but it’s true that Ash has always been drawn to male figures with status, authority, competence, knowledge. Has had relationships with a few. He’s clever, he knows how people tick, he tends to impress the people in charge, and sometimes, if he wanted, he’d push his luck and turn it into something a bit more. He hasn’t really come across someone so resistant to him as Pike seems to be. Ash has worked hard, done his best (which, he knows, without arrogance, is pretty good) has told Pike things he maybe should not have done. Told Pike honestly things he really did not want to. But still, each time he thinks perhaps a tiny seedling of trust and liking has grown up between them, suddenly Pike will turn and stamp the tiny delicate thing back into the soil, and he’s back where he started.

In the beginning, Ash had fairly basic fantasies about Pike. Maybe they would drink a bit too much, Ash would trip and fall against Pike in entering the turbolift and apologise, step back. Their eyes would meet, and somehow, they wouldn’t look away, and suddenly Pike would be crowding him up against the wall, mouth inches from his own, eyes asking permission to take things further. Tumbling into quarters, Pike’s hands all over Ash the minute they’re through the door, careless of whether anyone is watching. Ash excitedly, bashfully, stripping his clothes off under Pike’s gaze, melting under the touch of his firm hands, anticipating the form his desires would take. Eager to show off his own talents; his nimble fingers, his soft strong mouth, his limber body. Thrilling with each skillful touch from the older man. Uninhibited, enjoying each other, lost in mutual pleasure.

But Pike had rejected him so many times. At first, he took it in his stride. It would take time. After everything that had happened, it really wasn’t surprising. He was confident of his ability to win the Captain around. And he did think once that happened... well. Pike was the very moral type who would almost certainly think that intimate relationships with crew members were beyond the pale. But Ash was not, technically, an ordinary member of Pike’s crew. There might be some wiggle room. The optimism he had! He could hardly believe it now. And it hurt, it hurt so deeply. The more Pike pushed him away, the more Ash desperately longed for his approval.

In his bed, his fantasies took a new form. Pike would be rough, hard, unyielding. He would hurt Ash, not cruelly and not indifferently, but resolutely. “It’s for your own good” he would say sternly , as he whipped Ash, choked him with his cock, forced him to kneel and bound him with painful restraints. Ash would ask again and again what he wanted from him, his voice ragged. “Nothing you know how to give me” Pike would answer. And then eventually, when his body was broken and his mind blank with exhaustion, Pike would look at his face for the first time with kindness. “There you are, my love” he’d say, “You’ve given me everything. You’ve paid your debts. Your slate is clean.” And tenderly he would tend to Ash’s wounds, and bathe him, and kiss every inch of him, and welcome him into his arms, and hold him while he slept.

When Ash ate in the Lounge, or sat studying in the Library, or even just when he stood on the Bridge, he felt as if he’d developed the power to read minds. Unmistakably the first thought in the head of every single member of the crew as they looked at him, whether staring directly or glancing sideways as he passed, was 'How does it work? Is Voq a voice in your head? Does he make any decisions for you? Do you feel his feelings?' A few people, with justification or not, actually asked him. He didn’t know how to answer. Wanted to ask them whether they knew how they made every single decision, and what led to it? Had they never found themselves somewhere and could not remember the journey which took them there? Recovered a forgotten memory when prompted by a sound or a smell? Could they be absolutely sure they were not influenced by something they learned as a child? Were there never days when they felt ‘not quite themselves’? “That.” He wanted to tell them, “that is the closest you can come to understanding it. And that will have to do.”

When Pike restricted him to quarters, Ash found that suddenly Voq was closer to the forefront of his mind than at any time since leaving Qo’noS , where everything conjured Voq’s memories. He wondered, at first, whether it was just the empty silence of his quarters, the wasted time stretching vastly away ahead of him that allowed Voq to surface. But eventually, he came to realise , it was the anger which had summoned him. As Ash sank slowly, silently, deeper into his shame, his need for atonement and acceptance, so Voq rose, borne up by his righteous anger. How dare Pike turn his face away from Ash! After everything Ash had suffered and sacrificed for the same cause that he professed to believe in! How dare Pike judge Ash and find him wanting! The contemptible arrogance of the man, not even to come to face his accused! To hide behind reports and evidence, rather than every reason Ash has given him to show that he is trustworthy! He shamed his ancestors with his lack of integrity! Ash finds comfort in Voq’s certainty. He still yearns for Pike’s respect and confidence, but on his terms.

\-----------

At some time, a reckoning is coming. Whether it will be for him or for Pike, he can’t say. How it will end, he doesn’t know. But until that time comes, he imagines Pike vulnerable. Helpless. At Ash’s mercy. Ash, who has every incentive, now, to abandon Pike, after the way he has been treated. Scenario after scenario comes to Ash’s mind, each more florid and fanciful than the last. Maybe Pike has a bomb implanted in his chest, or-wait- a deadly collar locked around his neck. He’s being held in servitude, and the only way they can communicate is for him to perform intimate services for Ash, to lull watchful eyes into complacency. Pike, tears of gratitude in his eyes as he embraces Ash, the familiar face he had given up hope of ever seeing again. Pike, on his knees in front of Ash, awaiting his instructions. Pike looking up at Ash, heavy-lidded, pupils large, as he swallows down his cock, drooling, tender mouth on his balls, bold fingers exploring and caressing, anything to force those precious sighs and sobs of bliss from Ash’s lips. All and only for the benefit of those watching eyes, of course. Biting his lip to endure the brutal treatment Ash deals out to him, to create cover while they whisper their plans to each other quietly. And if, when Ash kisses him hard and fierce, he kisses him back, it must only be in service of their plans. And if he hardens as their sweat-slick bodies slip against each other, it’s only biology.

It plays out differently every time, as Ash exacts what he needs from Pike – penitence, obedience, suffering, redemption, affection, desire. But it always end the same way. Forced to make his choice, at the final moment, Pike looks deeply into his eyes and finally says the longed-for words: “I trust you, Ash Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shout out to orientalld on Tumblr for the theory of Ash's 'PikeFace' and some amazing visuals which got the old creative (ahem) juices flowing - and all the other Piler fans who have also inspired me to do my humble best for you X.


End file.
